


Der erste Tanz

by AlexClaain



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anyways, Ball, Dancing, Deutsch | German, Elleo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, because this fandom needs some alive Elliot alright, dance, its about an AU where Elliot survived and discovered Leos true being together, post-manga, pre-epiloge, this one is in german, yes its getting dirty dont judge me thx
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClaain/pseuds/AlexClaain
Summary: [Manga-Spoiler | Alternative Universe | Elleo | Smut] Seit der Abyss wiederhergestellt wurde, sind mehrere Jahre vergangen. Genauso lang ist es her, seit Elliot und Leo zuletzt miteinander geredet haben. Doch vielleicht ist jetzt die Chance gekommen, mehr als ein paar simple Formalitäten miteinander auszutauschen. Der Dreh- und Wendepunkt? Ein Maskenball im Hause Baskerville.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nach dem ganzen Drama über Fanfiktion.de (fragt besser nicht), hab ich mich entschlossen ein paar meiner Werke - trotz der deutschen Sprache - mal hierher zu zerren. Ich bin gespannt, wie heftig deutsche Werke hier untergehen, aber einen Versuch ists dennoch wert!  
> Bei diesem Werk gehts wirklich nur um Smut-Übung und alles andere war nur ein Vorspiel, um einer Strafe auf ff.de zu entkommen (eine Regel besagt nämlich, dass nur 1/3 aus Sex bestehen darf).  
> Naja - ich freu' mich jedenfalls auf Resonanz, wenn man die Geschichte gelesen haben sollte! :D

Eine Einladung zu einem Maskenball im Hause Baskervilles war, auch nach Einzug des Friedens, keine alltägliche Geschichte. Dementsprechend aufgewühlt hatten sich Maids Stunden über Stunden um den Herzog Nightrays getummelt, damit er für den heutigen Anlass entsprechend hergerichtet war. Als die Haare saßen, fiel jemandem auf, dass seine azurblauen Ohrstecker fehlten. Nachdem Elliot sie angebracht hatte, war eine Maid der Meinung, dass die Farbe des Hemdes nicht zum Rest passen würde. Als er sich nochmals komplett aus seinem Outfit geschält hatte, um sein Hemd gegen ein Weißes auszutauschen, verabschiedete sich ein Manschettenknopf von seinem Ärmel. Eine halbe Stunde kollektiver Unruhe und ein Nähkasten später war der Knopf zwar wieder angebracht, doch sollte es trotz dessen noch eine Weile dauern, bis er schließlich offiziell von seinen Dienern aus seinem Zimmer gelassen wurde. 

Dementsprechend tief stand bereits die Sonne, als Elliot, zusammen mit seiner Schwester, die Kutsche betrat. Er selbst hatte den Tumult um einen Smoking mit blauer Fliege nicht verstanden, doch mit der Zeit hatte ihn die Aufregung seiner Untergebenen angesteckt und dazu gebracht, auch bei Aufbruch zur Feier noch an seinen Klamotten herum zu werkeln. Angespannt zupfte er also an seinem Kragen und versuchte etwas zu richten, was längst gerichtet war. "Der Smoking steht dir gut, Elliot", ermutigte ihn seine Schwester und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, während sie ihn beobachtete: "Die Frauen werden sich heute Nacht nur so um dich scheren." Schweigend setzte er sich auf seine Seite der Kutsche. "Als Bräutigam würde der Smoking sicherlich auch gut an dir aussehen", fügte Vanessa nach einer Weile nachdenklich hinzu und seufzte schwer: "Es wird mir schwer fallen deine Hand irgendwann einer anderen Frau zu überlassen." Lediglich ein abwertendes Zischen kam als Antwort über Elliots Lippen, doch es war genug, um die Konversation für den Rest des Weges zu beenden. 

Elliot war, gelinde gesagt, nicht begeistert von der Idee, dass er langsam eine Frau finden müsste, doch als Kopf der Familie Nightray, erinnerte ihn seine Schwester täglich an seine Pflicht für Nachkommen zu sorgen. Natürlich war ihr nicht klar, dass seine Gedanken, selbst nach all den Jahren, nur um seinen ehemaligen Diener schwirrten. Seit Leo seine Rolle als Glen Baskerville angenommen hatte, herrschte jedoch beinahe komplette Funkstille. 

Zugegeben - es war ein kluger Schachzug von Leo gewesen, den vier Herzogsfamilien, nach all dem Tumult, die Schlüssel zum Abyss nicht zu entreißen und sie stattdessen in die Aufgabe der Baskervilles mit einzubeziehen. Der Gesellschaft fiel es somit leichter, die Wahrheit über die Tragödie Sabliers zu akzeptieren und sich an die urtümliche Rolle der Baskervilles zu gewöhnen. Um der Angst eines weiteren Verrats vorzubeugen, hatten sich die Herzogsfamilien darauf geeinigt, eine formelle Distanz zueinander zu halten. Lediglich geschäftlich oder auf öffentlichen Feierlichkeiten war es ihnen noch gestattet, miteinander zu agieren. Dadurch kontrollierte sich das entstandene Pentagon gegenseitig und verhinderte illegale Bündnisse untereinander, sodass die Macht des Abyss nicht ein weiteres Mal schamlos ausgenutzt werden konnte. Aus vier Herzogsfamilien wurden somit fünf, und aus besten Freunden wurden distanzierte Geschäftspartner. Der Frieden kehrte ein, wenn auch mit einem entsprechendem Preis.

Als die Kutsche vor dem Anwesen der Baskervilles zum Halten kam, hielt Vanessa ihm seine Maske hin. Passend zum Smoking war sie schwarz, verziert mit feinen Linien und ein paar blauen Federn auf der rechten Seite, die der Farbe seiner Fliege glichen. Gedankenverloren blickte Elliot auf die Maske und fragte sich, ob er Leo in der Menge überhaupt erkennen würde. Ein kleiner Teil in seinem Herzen hatte gehofft, dass sie sich heute sehen und miteinander reden könnten. Das Ende von Holy Knight stand beispielsweise immer noch im Raum und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich ausführlich darüber diskutierten. Auch wollte er wissen, ob er mit seiner neuen Familie zurecht kam. Leo war immerhin keine einfache Persönlichkeit - sicherlich war schon der ein oder andere Tisch bei einer Diskussion geflogen. 

"Na komm, zieh sie schon auf! Oder wirst du etwa nervös bei dem Gedanken an all die Frauen, die heute auch da sein werden?", ziehte seine Schwester ihn auf. Aus seinen Gedanken gezogen knurrte Elliot: "Halt doch deine Klappe!", zog sich die Maske an und stieg aus der Kutsche. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf das repetitive Gerede seiner Schwester, nicht heute abend. Dementsprechend schnell mischte er sich unter die Massen, als sie den Ballsaal betreten hatten. 

Wie zu erwarten, war der Saal gefüllt mit einer zahllosen Reihe an Menschen aus verschiedensten Adelsfamilien. Die Kleider und Anzüge waren in allen Farben und Formen vertreten; eines teurer als das andere. Normalerweise waren Feiern wie diese eine Möglichkeit, sich den Söhnen und Töchtern der Herzogsfamilien anzubieten, in der Hoffnung der eigenen Familie dadurch einen höheren Status innerhalb der Gesellschaft zu schaffen. Nicht umsonst war er selbst, gemeinsam mit seinen ehemaligen Brüdern Vincent und Gilbert, nie ein großer Fan von solchen Veranstaltungen gewesen. Aufgrund des Schlüssels der Familie Nightray, blieb Elliot jedoch, auch trotz Maske, heute Abend nicht lange unerkannt. Sein schwarzes Schwert, welches er immer mit sich herum trug, war diesen Abend mehr Fluch als Segen, dem war er sich nach der zehnten Frau bewusst geworden. Damit seine Schwester ihm auf dem Heimweg nicht vorwerfen konnte, dass er es nicht versucht hätte, ging er der einen oder anderen Aufforderung zu einem Tanz nach. 

Während er zum etlichsten Mal mit einer Frau in seinen Händen über das Tanzparkett fegte, erinnerte er sich an den Abend, an dem er Leo das Tanzen beigebracht hatte. Damals veranstaltete ihr Internat einen gemeinsamen Ball. Ein Schmunzeln zog sich über Elliots Lippen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie durch ihr Zimmer gestolpert waren und sich gegenseitig in den Abyss und zurück verdammten. Egal, wie elegant Leo seine Finger sonst über die Klaviertasten zu bewegen gewusst hatte, von Koordination fehlte beim Tanzen jede Spur. Ob Leo mittlerweile tanzen konnte, wusste er nicht, doch er erwischte sich dabei, in den folgenden Stunden, innerhalb der tanzenden Menge, Ausschau nach seinem besten Freund zu halten - ohne Erfolg.

Es war bereits recht spät, als eine weitere Frau Elliot auf die Schulter tippte. Mittlerweile ein wenig hoffnungslos, wandte er sich ihr zu und verlor bei ihrem Anblick den Atem. Sein Gegenüber hatte langes schwarzes Haar, welches zu einem Zopf mit blauen Rosen zusammengebunden war. Ein schwarzes Kleid mit goldenen Rüschen und einem ebenso goldenem Halsband mit einer blauen Rose unterstrich die Schönheit, welche die violetten Augen hinter der schwarzen Maske ausstrahlten. Der wichtigste Aspekt jedoch, den vielleicht kein anderer in diesem Raum bemerkt hatte, war, dass es sich bei dieser atemberaubenden Frau um niemand anderen als Glen Baskerville handelte. Die Sängerin des engagierten Orchestas brach ihren nächsten Song an - Eisblumen. Es war eine ruhige Melodie und die Pärchen sammelten sich in der Mitte des Saals für einen gemeinsamen Tanz. Der Kopf der Baskervilles, verkleidet als schönste Frau im gesamten Anwesen, hielt ihm seine Hand hin und fragte unschuldig: "Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sichtlich verwirrt blickte Elliot ihn an. Nach all den Jahren seinen besten Freund wiederzusehen hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. "Lassen Sie eine Frau immer so lange auf Ihre Antwort warten?", säuselte Leo und lächelte verspielt. "Le-", setzte Elliot an, doch durchfuhr ihn in der nächsten Sekunde ein stechender Schmerz. Der Schuhabsatz seines Gegenübers grub sich unnachgiebig in seinen Fuß und er zischte schmerzhaft auf. Sollten Elliot vorher noch Zweifel geplagt haben, ob es sich hier wirklich um Leo handeln sollte, waren sie jetzt verflogen. Während er sich noch von dem Schmerz erholte, nahm der Kleinere seine Hand und zog ihn auf das Tanzparkett. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie zwischen den Menschen verschwunden waren. Zum Erstaunen Elliots, fiel es Leo alles andere als schwer mit seinen Schritten mitzuhalten. Gemeinsam glitten sie durch die Menge, als hätten sie jahrelang für diesen Moment geprobt. "Wo hast du tanzen gelernt?", fragte Elliot leise und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Ein Lächeln spielte sich über die Lippen des Kleineren, während er den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte. "Hat der Tanzlehrer seinen liebsten Schüler wirklich bereits vergessen?", murmelte er leise an seine Lippen und blickte zu ihm hinauf. "Ich--", setzte Elliot an, bevor Leo wieder von ihm zurückwich und ihn höflich lächelnd unterbrach: "Ich muss schon sagen Herzog Nightray, Sie scheinen nicht der Hellste zu sein - und unverschämt noch dazu."

Elliot spürte, wie sich sein Geduldsfaden langsam anspannte. Leo hatte auch nach den paar Jahren keinen Deut seiner frechen Art verloren. Normalerweise würde Elliot etwas erwidern, eine Diskussion beginnen, doch zum Einen waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit und zum Anderen war ihm mittlerweilse bewusst, dass Leo nicht erkannt werden wollte. Ein Streit würde dementsprechend eine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen, die keiner von ihnen brauchte. Ganz davon abgesehen musste Elliot zugeben, dass er erleichtert war. Leo hatte sich nicht verändert; ihre Beziehung zueinander hatte sich nicht verändert. Die neuen Titel vor ihren Namen, die Elliot die letzten Jahre wie eine gewaltige Mauer erschienen, waren jetzt nur noch einfache Wörter. Die Musik, welche den ganzen Raum erfüllte, drang nur leise an seine Ohren. Leo war zurück - in seinen Armen. Ein seichtes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er mit seinem besten Freund der Musik quer durch den Saal folgte. 

"Was ist so amüsant?", fragte Leo, als sie ihre Geschwindigkeit an das nächste Lied anpassten. Mit einem leichten Grinsen erwiderte Elliot: "Sie erinnern mich an einen alten Freund, den ich einmal hatte", während sein Blick fest den Augen des Gegenübers stand hielten. "Ah? Das ist durchaus überraschend. Was an mir weckt plötzlich Ihre Erinnerungen?", antwortete Leo gespielt unwissend auf Elliots Äußerung. "Er war genauso frech, wie Sie und vergaß oft seinen Platz", erklärte er und verschränkte die Finger mit seinen, bevor er fortfuhr: "Doch gleichzeitig wusste er immer genau, wo er hingehörte." 

Die Musik gelangte an ihren Höhepunkt und zwang Elliot eine kurze Pause einzulegen. Wie auch vor ein paar Jahren fiel es ihm schwer zu erkennen, was gerade in Leo vorging. Trotzdessen entschied er sich dafür das Spiel, welches sein bester Freund begonnen hatte, weiter fortzuführen. "Er war ein Hitzkopf, wie ich. Oft haben wir miteinander diskutiert. Zugegeben - während unserer Freundschaft sind viele Gegenstände zu Brüche gegangen", schmunzelte Elliot und seufzte ein wenig: "Dennoch vermisse ich die Tage, an denen wir gemeinsam auf dem Klavier spielten. Ich vermisse den kleinen Sturkopf, der viel zu viele Nächte auf dem Boden geschlafen hat, weil in seinem Bett Stapel über Stapel von Büchern ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund. Ich vermisse... [style type="italic"]Leo[/style]."

"Ich-", setzte Leo an, doch Elliot unterbrach ihn: "Ihr seht euch wirklich ähnlich, wissen Sie?" Nachdenklich legte er seine Hand auf die Wange des Kleineren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Abstand zwischen ihnen schon immer so klein gewesen war, doch er hatte auch keine Zeit lange darüber nachzudenken. "Lediglich eine Brille unterscheidet Sie beide. Dabei frage ich mich, ob sich hinter den Gläsern auch damals bereits der Nachthimmel versteckt hatte", wisperte er an Leos Lippen. Schon lange hatte er sich in den schwarzen Augen verloren. Goldene Flecken, die wie Sterne in den Iriden seines besten Freundes tanzten, hielten ihn gefangen. Er konnte seinen Atem an den Lippen spüren und für einen Moment spielte er mit den Gedanken, sich nach all den Jahren dem ersehnten Kuss endlich hinzugeben.

Als das Gesicht seines Gegenübers jedoch rot anlief, fasste sich Elliot langsam wieder. Räuspernd nahm er den angebrachten Abstand wieder ein und blickte zur Seite. Er spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Wangen pulsierte. Schweigend tanzten sie weiter und suchten nach Wörtern, um die unangenehme Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen breit machte, wieder zu brechen, doch ihnen fiel nichts ein. Es war selten, dass es Elliot gelang Leo die Sprache zu verschlagen. 

Das letzte Mal, als dies der Fall gewesen war, hatte er etwas ähnlich Kitschiges von sich gegeben. Sie beide wussten bereits seit ihren Tagen in der Lutwidge Akademie von ihren Gefühlen füreinander. Damals, als ihre Herzen bei jeder Berührung zu Klopfen begannen, als die Nähe zueinander zu etwas Unabdingbarem für beide Parteien wurde, war ihnen klar, dass ihre Gefühle nicht mehr platonisch waren. Doch während Leo bereit für das Unbekannte war, überkam Elliot die Angst. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich, seine Familie zu enttäuschen. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich, etwas Verbotenes auszuprobieren. Und als der Moment gekommen war, in dem Leo letztlich von seiner Seite wich, wusste er, dass er diese Angst bereuen würde. 

Die Band ließ ihr Lied langsam ausklingen und damit auch die Tänze. Elliot strich sich verlegen über seinen Nacken und wollte gerade eine Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Leo seine Hand nahm und ihn aus der Menge zog. "Hey! Jetzt-- jetzt warte doch mal!", rief er seinem besten Freund zu, während er ihm mehr oder weniger hinterherstolperte: "Wo willst du überhaupt hin?!" Gemeinsam liefen sie einen dunklen Gang entlang. Riesige Fenster zierten die rechte Wand, doch lediglich das schwache Mondlicht brach durch dessen Scheiben. Eine kurze Weile später blieben sie stehen. "Das wirst du schon sehen", antwortete Leo knapp und öffnete die Tür vor ihnen.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Schlafgemach von Glen Baskerville war das Atemberaubendste, was Elliot jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte – und, mit Leo als Besitzer, auch so ziemlich das Unordentlichste. Lange, dunkle Vorhänge bedeckten die großen Fenster, welche in Richtung des Gartens zeigten. Hin und wieder brachte ein kleiner Luftzug sie zum Tanzen und die vielen Blätter, die auf dem Boden verstreut waren, ordneten sich neu an, in der Hoffnung endlich wieder wahrgenommen zu werden.   
Zwischen den Fenstern reihten sich große, bis zur Decke gefüllte Bücherregale und zu Elliots Linken stand ein schwarzer Flügel, welcher bereits eine dezente Staubdecke aufwies. Besorgt betrachtete er die verwahrlosten Tasten; fragte sich, wieso sein bester Freund so lange keine Hand mehr an dieses Instrument gelegt hatte, bevor Leo nach seiner Hand griff, um ihn langsam zwischen all den Stapeln an Büchern vorbei zu ziehen. „Was hast du—„, setzte Elliot seine Frage, wie so oft diese Nacht, vergebens an, bevor er mit einem Schwung auf dem riesigen Himmelbett landete, welches sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand.   
Perplex blinzelte Elliot dem dimmen Licht entgegen, welches dieses Zimmer komplett einnahm, und spürte, wie sich das Herz in seiner Brust immer wieder überschlug. Nervös suchte er die Augen seines besten Freundes hinter dessen Maske; überschlug all die Möglichkeiten, in welche diese Situation gehen könnte und kam doch zu keinem einzigen unschuldigen Ergebnis. Mit dieser Erkenntnis gingen seine Wangen in Flammen auf. Räuspernd versuchte er sich aufzurichten; das Thema umzulenken – ehe er Leos Hand auf seiner Brust spürte. Lediglich ein Ruck reichte, da versank er bereits im riesigen Bett seines besten Freundes. Leo ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. 

„Willst du mich wirklich immernoch warten lassen?“

Ein freches Grinsen zog sich über Leos Lippen, während er langsam die Maske von Elliots Nase zog. Gott, wie er dieses Grinsen gehasst hatte. Peinlich berührt, dass Leo allem Anschein nach seine Nervosität bemerkt hatte, legte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sein bester Freund lachte daraufhin nur leise. „Habe ich den großartigen Herzog Nightray in Verlegenheit gebracht?“, fragte er und lehnte sich langsam ein Stück vor. „Das tut mir aber wirklich [style type="italic"]schrecklich[/style] Leid“, langsam strich er über Elliots Wange, packte sein Kinn und zog seinen Kopf wieder zurück.   
„Halt deine Klappe!“, wütend schlug er Leos Hand weg und starrte ihn an. „Tu‘ nicht so, als hättest du so viel mehr Erfahrung als ich!“, zischte er und strich sich frustriert durch sein Gesicht. Diese neckende Seite von seinem besten Freund hatte er wirklich nicht vermisst – absolut kein bisschen!  
Langsam ließ er seinen Blick wieder über sein Gegenüber gleiten, ehe er an der dunklen Maske hängen blieb. Das Grinsen auf Leos Lippen war immer noch präsent, doch seine Augen dahinter wirkten schwermütig. Er spürte, dass die Emotionen in seinem besten Freund überkochten - dass er ihn genauso sehr vermisst und dieser Moment nicht nur Elliots Träume Nacht für Nacht regelrecht verpestet hatte. Vorsichtig legte er die rechte Hand auf seine Wange, streichelte mit dem Daumen über die sanfte Haut und löste die Maske von seiner Nase. Leo lehnte seinen Kopf vorsichtig gegen seine Berührungen, griff nach seinem Handgelenk und küsste seine Handfläche. Ein seichtes Lachen entkam seinen Lippen. „Ich bin wohl letztendlich doch genauso kitschig, wie du.“  
„Halt einfach deine Klappe“, murrte Elliot und zog ihn schließlich in einen Kuss.

Wie weich seine Lippen doch waren, dachte Elliot klammheimlich für sich. Jahrelang hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, hatte davon geträumt eine Kostprobe seines besten Freundes zu bekommen und ihre Kämpfe auf eine andere Art und Weise auszuführen, als sonst. Jetzt war es endlich soweit und Elliot konnte das Gefühl nicht mehr abschütteln, dass sein Brustkorb jeden Moment zersprang. Sehnsüchtig strich er durch Leos Haar und verfing sich mit seinen Fingern in den schwarzen Haaren. Wie oft hatte er Leo damals ermahnt seine Mähne wenigstens einmal zu kämmen, nur damit er sie jetzt mit seinen eigenen Händen zerzausen konnte? Die Ironie brachte wohl auch sein Gegenüber zum Schmunzeln.   
Eine Weile vertieften sie ihr kleines Gefecht, während die Musik des Balls gedämpft durch die Tür drang. Für einen kleinen Moment erwischte sich Elliot dabei, wie er über die Möglichkeit nachdachte, aufzufliegen, doch seine Sorgen verschwammen recht schnell, mitsamt seiner restlichen Gedanken - Leos rotierende Bewegungen auf seinem Schoß erstickten alles im Keim. Das Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend begann zu ziehen und es dauerte nicht lang, bis eine Beule gegen den Schaft seines besten Freundes drückte. Zufrieden löste Leo sich von seinen Lippen und lehnte die Stirn gegen seine. „Da freut sich aber jemand mich zu sehen“, murmelte er leise und rieb sich gegen seine Erektion.   
„Halt einfach einmal deine Klappe“, murrte Elliot keuchend und strich mit den Händen unter sein Kleid. Dieser Fetzen, welcher vorhin noch so unglaublich schön in seinen Augen ausgesehen hatte, wirkte jetzt nur noch wie eine entsetzliche Mauer zwischen ihm und Leo. „Oh, soll ich lieber aufhören?“, neckte er, woraufhin der Blonde seine Augen genervt verdrehte. „Sag mir lieber, wie wir dich aus diesem Ding bekommen.“  
„Oh wow, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung von Frauen, hm?“  
„Klappe, verdammt!“  
Frustriert zog er seine Hände zurück und tastete Leos Rücken ab. So schwer sollte es schon nicht sein, dieses Korsett zu öffnen. „Da ist aber jemand gierig“, merkte Leo amüsiert an, packte Elliots Hände und wechselte kurzerhand mit ihm den Platz. Der Großteil des Stoffes rutschte dabei unter seinen Rücken. „Das kriegst du nicht ohne Hilfe von mehreren Leuten auf, Elly.“ Quälend langsam spreizte er seine Beine vor dem Blonden, welcher daraufhin schluckte. Eine Hand zog den jungen Herzog langsam hinunter in einen weiteren Kuss und ehe er sich versah kniete er über seinem ehemals besten Freund.   
Er konnte immernoch nicht ganz begreifen, was sie hier gerade taten. Abgeschotten von der Gesellschaft nur zwei Räume weiter lagen sie gemeinsam auf diesem Bett. Es war falsch, so Klischee behaftet es doch klingen mochte, und doch wollte er ihn. Er würde nicht nochmal zögern – Scheiß auf all diese bescheuerten Regeln, an die er sich sonst immer halten musste. Wer wusste schon, ob er nach heute Abend noch einmal so eine Chance bekommen würde?

Entschlossen stützte er sich mit einem Arm neben Leos Kopf ab, um mit seiner freien Hand langsam unter sein Kleid zu gleiten. Quälend langsam fuhren seine Finger über seinen Oberschenkel, spielten kurz mit den Strapsen seiner Strumpfhose und hielten schließlich an seinem Schritt. Ein überlegenes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, den diese ganze Situation in den Wahnsinn trieb. Mit einem gestärkten Selbstbewusstsein vertiefte er ihren Kuss, spielte mit seiner Zunge und verlor sich in ihrem heißen Atem, während er langsam seine Unterwäsche abstreifte.   
Natürlich sprang ihm direkt die Erektion seines Freundes entgegen. Das Blut schoss in seine Wangen und er zögerte einen Moment, ehe er vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die gesamte Länge strich. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ihn zu berühren, aber er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es ihm gefiel. Ein kleines Keuchen seines Gegenübers mischte sich in ihren Kuss und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das hübsche Gesicht seines kleinen Freundes. Zufrieden umfasste er seinen Schwanz und begann ihn zu massieren.  
Übermannt von all den Gefühlen löste sich Leo von seinen Lippen und keuchte ein weiteres Mal auf. „Fuck“, fluchte er leise und blickte Elliot direkt in die Augen, ehe er schwach grinste: „Da hat aber jemand viel Erfahrung mit sich selbst gesammelt.“   
Einen kurzen Moment stockte Elliot und starrte ihn ungläubig an, bevor er leicht grinste. Oh nein, so schnell würde er ihn nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen – er war älter geworden und hatte gelernt, wie man dieses Spiel zu Zweit spielt. Seine Lippen fuhren langsam seinen Hals hinab; hinterließen Spuren, für die sich sein Gegenüber die nächsten Tage ein paar Ausreden einfallen lassen müsste und sein Daumen kreiste sacht über seine Eichel. Leise brummte er in seine Halsbeuge: „Ich kann auch aufhören, wenn du das willst…“  
„Nein“, rief er direkt dazwischen und stöhnte leise auf. Elliot spürte, wie seine Beine immer mehr nachgaben und grinste zufrieden. „Irgendjemand muss dir ja beibringen, wie sowas im Bett abläuft“, argumentierte der Kleinere provozierend und strich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Und jetzt fick‘ mich endlich, Elly.“  
„Also wirklich – so ungeduldig und dann auch noch so eine Wortwahl…“, mahnend blickte er Leo an und schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf. Die Atmung seines besten Freundes war deutlich schneller, weswegen er einen Moment brauchte, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Scheint, als hätte ich dir damals viel zu viel beigebracht“, murrte er leise und packte Elliots Kinn, um ihn näher ans ich heranzuziehen: „Dabei sollten Sie wirklich aufpassen, mit wem Sie sich anlegen, Master…“

Gott, so sehr er diese Worte sonst aus seinem Mund gehasst hatte – hier und jetzt hatten sie ins Schwarze getroffen. 

Ergeben löste er sich von ihm und öffnete seine Hose. Seine Erektion drückte sichtlich gegen den Stoff und schrie förmlich nach Beachtung. Die Augen seines besten Freundes lagen wartend auf ihm, doch als er an ihn heranrückte und ihn an der Hüfte näher an sich zog, stoppte Leo ihn in seiner Bewegung und lachte ein wenig. „Stopp, was hast du vor?“, fragte er schmunzelnd und packte eine seiner Hände, um sie zu sich zu ziehen.  
Verwirrt runzelte Elliot seine Stirn. „Was? Ich dachte…“, setzte er an und verstummte, als Leo langsam über seine Finger leckte. Peinlich berührt über seine dreckigen Gedanken, blickte er zur Seite. „Ohne Vorbereitung wirst du mich zerreißen“, erklärte Leo ruhig und zog seinen Blick wieder zurück auf sich. „Bitte, nutz‘ erstmal deine Finger.“

Ah.

Jetzt machte diese ganze Gestik auch endlich einen Sinn. „Das wusste ich natürlich…“, murrte er und schob seine Hand unter Leos Kleid. „Natürlich“, wiederholte sein Gegenüber und schmunzelte leicht.   
Mit seinen Fingern tastete er zaghaft nach dem Muskel. Als er die Öffnung endlich gefunden hatte, fragte er vorsichtig: „… Bereit?“  
„Bereit.“

Damit drang Elliot vorsichtig in ihn ein. Er spürte, wie sich der Körper seines besten Freundes anspannte und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ohne jegliche Vorbereitung passiert wäre. „Geht’s…?“, hakte er leise nach und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel mit der freien Hand.   
„Ja… Mach weiter.“ Er nickte. Nach und nach drang er tiefer in ihn ein, bewegte sich ein wenig und nahm einen Finger nach dem anderen hinzu. Leo stöhnte leise auf; sein Körper spannte sich an und zerfloss im nächsten Moment wie Wachs in Elliots Händen. Mit der Zeit spürte er auch ohne weitere Fragen, dass der Schmerz langsam nachließ, als er begann sich gierig seinen Fingern entgegen zu bewegen. „Darf ich jetzt?“  
Fast schon aus verklärten Augen blickte ihn Leo an, ehe er nickte. „Ja. Scheiße, sorg‘ dafür, dass sich der Ball und dieses Kleid gelohnt haben.“   
Er hätte ahnen können, dass dieser ganze Abend für ihn geplant worden war. Dennoch gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Das Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend wurde wieder ein wenig stärker. Gierig packte er seine Hüften und zog ihn nochmals ein wenig an sich heran. Langsam ließ er seine Eichel um seinen Muskel kreisen, ehe er vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.   
Sofort stand Leos gesamter Körper ein weiteres Mal unter Anspannung und Elliot hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihn noch zerquetschen. Leise keuchend lehnte er sich vor und stützte seine Stirn gegen die seines besten Freundes. Er stoppte in seiner Bewegung. „Bist du immer so eng?“, murmelte er leise an seine Lippen, woraufhin Leo atemlos schnaubte: „Vielleicht bist du auch einfach zu groß.“  
Er grinste und streichelte abwartend seine Seiten, bis er den Befehl bekam weiter zu machen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er endlich komplett in ihm versunken war. Das Gefühl, welches sich in ihm ausbreitete, war atemberaubend. Es fühlte sich an, als würde Leos Körper ihn komplett einnehmen und es verlangte einiges an Kraft, weiterhin sanft zu bleiben, als er sich wieder ein Stück aus ihm herauszog. „Ich beweg‘ mich jetzt, okay?“  
„Red‘ nicht so viel und mach einfach“, beschwerte sich Leo noch ein wenig zittrig. Seine Augen blickten ihn ungeduldig an und er spürte, wie sich seine Beine langsam um ihn legten. Einmal mehr diese Nacht schoss Elliot die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, ehe er endlich zum ersten Mal zustieß. 

Das Gefühl war elektrisierend. Er spürte, wie sich all seine Lust mit einem Mal auf einen Punkt in seinem Körper konzentrierte und mit einem Blick zu Leo, schien er damit nicht alleine zu sein. Die Arme neben seinem Kopf abstützend, lehnte er sich dicht über den Körper seines Gegenübers. Er musste sich konzentrieren nicht sofort zu übertreiben und bewegte sich vorerst ein wenig langsamer. Sein Stöhnen trieb Elliot in den Wahnsinn. Noch nie hatte er Leo auf so eine Art gesehen und Scheiße – er bereute all die Chancen, die er an sich hatte vorbeiziehen lassen. Er wollte mehr; konnte gar nicht genug von diesem Anblick kriegen. Ehe er sich versah stieß er immer schneller zu.  
Ihr heißer Atem vermischte sich miteinander. Hin und wieder stahl er sich einen Kuss, während sich Leos Arme um seinen Körper schlangen. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer seine Stimme zurückzuhalten; stöhnend und keuchend gaben sie sich ihrer Lust komplett hin. Die Band würde sie schon übertönen – hoffentlich.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Elliots Orgasmus langsam anbahnte. „Leo…“, stöhnte er leise mahnend und sein Gegenüber verstand. „Komm einfach, ist egal“, gab er ihm die Erlaubnis und wisperte atemlos an seine Lippen: „Ganz egal…“ Dankbar richtete er sich ein Stück auf und hob Leos Hüfte dabei ein wenig an, bevor er ein weiteres Mal komplett in ihn einstieß. Sein Gegenüber stockte - wie ein Blitz schoß es durch seinen Körper und er stöhnte laut auf. „Shit..! Da, genau da…!“, wimmerte er unter ihm und Elliot verstand – er hatte den Punkt getroffen.   
Seiner Bitte nachkommend, zog er sich aus ihm und stieß ein weiteres Mal zu. Von allen Sinnen beraubt, biss sich Leo stöhnend auf die Unterlippe und krallte sich in Elliots Schultern. Sein Körper streckte sich ihm entgegen und jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach mehr. „Elliot…!“

Scheiße, wie sehr er diesen Anblick liebte.

Unnachgiebig stieß er in ihn ein, schubste ihn immer mehr in Richtung seines Orgasmus. Ihr Atem wurde immer schneller; sein Herz raste und die elektrisierende Lust in seinem Körper kam zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Stöhnend drückte er Leo an sich, als er endlich gemeinsam mit ihm kam und er seinen besten Freund komplett ausfüllte. Erst nach und nach ließen sie voneinander ab und ließen sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen.

Sie hatten es miteinander getan.

Langsam sickerte diese Erkenntnis bei ihm durch. Sprachlos blickte er zu Leo, der immer noch seinen Atem fing. Mit zittrigen Fingern zupfte er an seinem ruinierten Kleid, ehe er sich langsam versuchte aufzurichten. Reflexartig griff Elliot nach dem Saum und hielt ihn fest. „Wo willst du hin?“  
Leo schmunzelte und blickte ihn an. „Wieso? Vermisst du mich etwa jetzt schon?“  
„Halt die Klappe“, murrte Elliot zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal diesen Abend, packte seinen Arm und zog ihn wieder zu sich runter. Mit der Erschöpfung kehrte langsam die Realität zwischen ihnen zurück, auch wenn sie keiner laut aussprechen wollte. Sein bester Freund schien seinen eigenen Gedanken ebenfalls hinterher zu hängen, denn er erwiderte Nichts. Stille kehrte ein; lediglich die stumpfen Geräusche der Band drangen unaufhörlich durch die Tür.  
„Das vorhin war unser erster Tanz“, murmelte Elliot nachdenklich bei den Klängen der Musik und streichelte seinen Rücken. Leo schnaubte: „Und das jetzt unser erstes Mal.“  
Sanft küsste er die Stirn seines besten Freundes. Sie beide dachten darüber nach, dass spürte er. Über den Moment, in dem sie diesen Raum wieder verließen, ihre Rollen einnahmen und kein Wort miteinander wechselten. Früher hätte seine Naivität ihn vielleicht dazu getrieben an einen Ausweg zu glauben, doch er wusste, dass sich an dieser Realität nichts ändern ließ. Langsam drückte er Leo an sich mit dem Wunsch, ihn nie wieder loszulassen. 

Und etwas tief in ihm wünschte sich, dass ihr erster Tanz nicht dazu verdammt wäre der Letzte zu sein.


End file.
